


The Notebook

by changcutie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, Wonkyun, secret crushes, this is crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changcutie/pseuds/changcutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some secrets are best revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Notebook

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'll write something better and less crappier, preferably longer. Also I promised a certain someone that I'll write wonkyun so sweetie, don't worry it'll come around. It won't be as crap as this.

Hoseok fiddles with his notes, bored. They were having history lessons at the moment but he couldn't find it in him to even bother listening. The teacher in front has been struggling to explain the same concept over and over again and honestly, Hoseok was tired of it.

He glances up at the wall clock hoping that they'll be dismissed soon. He groans when he sees they still had ten minutes of class left. The urge to bang his head on his desk was very tempting. Hoseok lays his head on his hand, releasing a quiet but frustrated sigh. He decides to alleviate his boredom by people-watching. He lets his eyes drift over to the classroom, observing his classmates.

He sees goody-two shoes Yoo Kihyun listening with rapt attention, his pen poised over his notebook where he makes notes every once in a while. Moving further, he sees Son Hyunwoo fighting the will to sleep. His head was bobbing from the effort, eyelashes fluttering. He rubs his face to keep himself awake. However the guy behind him, Chae Hyungwon, had long since succumbed to the temptation of sleep. He slept with his mouth wide open where drool is slowly dribbling out. Hoseok snickers at the sight of the modelesque boy ruining his image.

His gaze moved once more until he catches sight of two boys passing notes to each other. Lee Minhyuk and Lee Jooheon, the troublemaker duo, where busy sending messages to and fro each other to pay attention in class. He watches Minhyuk grin mischievously before pointing at the back of Jackson Wang's head. Jooheon grins and gives an "Ok" sign. Hoseok watches Jooheon flick a rubber band to the poor boy's head, hitting him cleanly.

Jackson whirls around in his seat, rubbing the sore spot. He glares at the guy sitting on the back, completely missing Jooheon and Minhyuk who were giggling. They exchange high-fives, still laughing quietly. Hoseok tears his eyes away from them and his gaze lands on a boy hunched over his seat. Lim Changkyun, if Hoseok remembers correctly, is scribbling on his notebook furiously. His eyebrows were scrunched up together in concentration, eyes never leaving the paper in front of him. Hoseok smiles fondly at the scene, internally squealing at the adorable pout on Changkyun's lips.

Hoseok may or may not find Changkyun a little cute sometimes. But only sometimes.

Changkyun was a quiet guy who kept to himself. Hoseok didn't even learn his name until only a few days ago but it didn't mean he hasn't noticed him. Changkyun was kinda adorable in his own way and Hoseok just so happen to see him when he's being adorable.

He fights the urge to smile when he remembers Changkyun petting a stray cat on the street, eyes crinkling in the corners. He looked so cute smiling like that, dimples and all. Hoseok sighs to himself. Okay, so maybe he kinda likes Changkyun and he may or may not be some sort of stalker but it wasn't anything serious. He just admires Changkyun... Yeah, that's it.

The bell rings for the end of history. Hoseok tears his eyes away from Changkyun. He gathers his things energetically because hell yeah, no more history. He was so excited that when he whirled around, he hit somebody with his sturdy body. The force of the collision caused things to scatter around and Hoseok panics. He scrambles to gather the fallen objects, cursing himself. He mutters apologies as he gathers things, handing them to the person he bumped into.

His breath seazes when he sees it's Changkyun who he had mercilessly collided with. Changkyun's face was bright red avoiding Hoseok's steady gaze, his small hands quickly locating his things from the messy combination of their stuff. Hoseok snaps out of his daze and grabs Changkyun's notebook, intending to give it to him. The same time Hoseok reaches for the notebook, Changkyun's hand also reaches out for it and like a movie cliché their hands touch.

Changkyun immediately withdraws his hand, face flushed. Hoseok stares, mutedly handing the notebook. Changkyun hurriedly takes it and rushes out of the room, bag thumping on his back. Hoseok gapes for a while, his own things still on the floor. He allows a goofy smile to spread on his face.

 _I touched his hand!_ Hoseok's grin grew wider as he picks up his things off the floor. The smile on his face seemed permanent already. Hoseok gurgles with giddy feelings, internally screaming to the gods above. _Thank you for the opportunity. Bless all of ye from above!_

Hoseok skips (yes, skips) to his next class, english lit. When he reaches his desk, he places his notes on the table. Since he was a good student, he always reviewed his notes before classes. He opens his notebook to refresh his memory. His brow furrows when he sees tiny, neat handwriting. He squints at it disbelievingly.

 _What the heck, this ain't my notes!_ He quickly flips through the rest of the pages frantically. The same cute handwriting appeared on each one. A sinking feeling settled on his stomach. He checks the notebook around for a name. His heart almost climbs out of his throat when he realizes who the owner of the afformentioned object is. _Lim Changkyun._

Hoseok stares at the notebook innocently lying on his desk. They must've switched notebooks when they bumped into each other. Their notebooks had the same cover so it was easy to guess why the big switcheroo happened. Hoseok slaps his forehead. What a big dumb dumb he was. He shakes his head in frustration. He'll have to give this to Changkyun later.

He moves to close the notebook when he sees something bright and colorful from the corner of his eye. Hoseok reflexively stops and investigates. He carefully flips for the right page, not wanting to miss it. He finds it quickly enough and places the notebook flat on his desk.

At first, all Hoseok sees are colorful scribbles. It wasn't until he processed the image he's currently seeing does he react. The words on the page where scribbles of a name, _his_ name. To add cherry to the cake his name was scribbled along with another name, specifically Changkyun's own. He gawks at it.

Changkyun had lovingly written their names together, complete with cute doodles of the two of them. They were also colorful little Hoseok's on the edges of the page and little flying hearts. Hoseok gapes at it, confused. So Changkyun, to him...

 

 

 

Changkyun rips through his bag frantically.

 

He was in front of his locker at the moment, planning to put the stuff he didn't need. He was busy putting back things when a notebook fell to the ground. He bends to pick it up but freezes when he sees the name lazily scrawled in the cover.

 _Oh my god..._ Changkyun hurriedly scans the whole thing. He pales when he proves to himself that it's really Hoseok's notebook he's holding. Hoseok's... Fucking Shin Hoseok's notebook. His longtime _crush_. Changkyun groans, staring morosely at the offending thing on his hand.

His face heats up when he remembers how Hoseok had touched his hand. He's been secretly crushing on the older boy for quite some time now but he never made any move towards the older because he was too shy. He was also pretty much content with watching that's why he never felt the need to speak to Hoseok. But earlier, that was the first time they ever interacted. Changkyun's face grows hotter at the memory.

He looks at the notebook in his hand, internally dying. He couldn't handle one interaction, how much more another one? One that would involve speaking? He just can't. Changkyun laments his current situation. He stares at the notebook and curses it. Maybe he didn't have to return it. Hoseok won't miss it right?

Changkyun grimaces at the thought. Yeah, right. He sighs. Maybe he could just leave the notebook in his desk tomorrow? That way he won't need to actually face Hoseok. Changkyun smiles. Yep, that was a good idea. He moves to place Hoseok's notebook in his bag when he realizes something. _Wait a minute..._

Changkyun rummages around his bag urgently. When he comes up with nothing, he panics. Changkyun rips through his bag frantically. Where the heck was his history notebook? He turns his poor bag inside out, nothing. _Oh my god..._

Changkyun can feel the blood drain from his face when he realizes what just happened. He and Hoseok exchanged things. They exchanged things!

Changkyun feels his stomach drop. He had written things in that notebook, embarrassing things. Things that if discovered, would bring him a great deal of shame. His life was over. Hoseok would see those ridiculous things on his notebook. He's gonna die. Hoseok would be so disgusted of him. Changkyun is so done.

Changkyun shivers at his thoughts He squeezes his eyes shut and tries to calm himself down.

_Okay, Changkyun. Just breathe. Hoseok would've most likely not seen it at all. You're overthinking things. Just chill out. You're fine, you're good. You're still sexy af._

"Uhm excuse me, Changkyun?" Changkyun opens his eyes and turns to the voice. He almost gutted himself on the stomach when he sees the speaker. Shin Hoseok, in all of his white creamy beauty, stands before him. Changkyun feels like he could die. Hoseok is still staring at him expectantly and Changkyun realizes that he had asked a question. He scrambles to answer.

"Ah yes, t-that's me." he squeaks out, face flaming. _Oh my god Changkyun, just die!_ Hoseok smiles and Changkyun gurgles at the sight. Hoseok was so beautiful!

Hoseok tilts his head, confused at the odd sound that came out of his mouth. "Changkyun, are you alright?" Changkyun hurriedly nods his head and whispers a soft "Yes." The older didn't seem convinced but shakes it off. "Alright then. Anyways, here." He produces something from his back. "I think we switched notebooks?" 

Changkyun stares at the green notebook on the other boy's hand. He nods at it dazedly, moving to claim the object. Hoseok moves it out of his reach. Changkyun frowns and drops his hands. "Aren't you going to give it to me?" 

Hoseok just smiles. "My notebook?" Changkyun's face reddens. "Ahh right." 

Changkyun hurriedly produces the afformentioned object, handing it to Hoseok. The older boy smiles wider and takes it. In exchange, Hoseok gives Changkyun his. But instead of seeing the green cover, he saw something else. His blush darkens when he sees the colorful 'Changkyun ❤ Hoseok' that he had written earlier. But what made his heart race and his pulse quicken was the message written underneath. 

_Go out on a date with me? :)_

Changkyun looks up to Hoseok's face disbelievingly. "Is this a joke?" The older boy only smiles. "No. I really like you Changkyun. I genuinely do." 

Changkyun couldn't almost believe it. His face splits into a grin. "Then my answer is yes." 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Shownu Day ppl!! Pls give our Daddynu some love~


End file.
